Same Old Brand New
by Dark-AmethystUnicorn
Summary: The ride on the train to and from school was always the same. Something about that gradually changes...


Disclaimer: Well, last time I checked I still didn't own Kingdom Hearts outside of having a copy of KH2 waiting for me at my parents home whilst I toil away at university, proving that it entirely possible to live on udon, coffee and toast alone…it's probably not very healthy to do so but it is indeed possible to do so.

Well I'm finally going AU with KH…I've heard it's practically a prerequisite to do an AU. This is also a so-so serious attempt at keeping Leon and Cloud reasonably in character so feedback on their characterisation would be greatly appreciated okay?

And yes, I'm well aware I should get to work on a S.E.T.H update. Sorry to those patiently waiting for that, but when you've got an idea it _needs_ to written or it will _bash_ you in the _head_ until you do. And that is a _painful_ experience. I will get it out to you I promise! Really, I shouldn't be writing at the moment, exams are coming up…yea, I'm _so_ going to regret this…oh well, lol.

**Same Old Brand New**

It was the same every day. At the stop just after Cloud's, Leon would step onto the train, his shoulder length chocolate coloured hair neatly brushed, the grey uniform immaculate, his black shoes perfectly polished, his backpack slung over one shoulder, a textbook or an essay in one hand and those cold grey-blue fixated on reading while the pale fingers of his other hand curled around the ring dangling from the roof. Always standing, even when the carriage was practically empty.

From two seats behind the boy, Aerith would call out a greeting; sometimes she went and joined the boy by the door to discuss some homework problem. What little he spoke was always quiet, always polite. Sometimes a tiny flicker of a smile gracing the somewhat delicate angles of his face as Aerith, his eyes warming just slightly as a tiny dimple appeared at the right corner of his mouth.

Always the same. Every day.

Five seats back, sitting with a group of underclassmen which consisted of Sora and his twin Roxas, Kairi, Riku and Axel, Cloud Strife would slouch slightly in his seat, eyes narrowed in irritation as Sora pleaded with their small group for homework answers, Axel often echoing the cries for help. Roxas would take his textbook and smack Axel on the head, harsh scolds of learning to do homework the night before being hissed in the redhead's ear, a sharp glare thrown at his twin. Riku would smirk, slouching further down into his seat, a drawling tone as he refused to help, smacking Sora's hands away from his bag as he told the pouting boy that it was for his own. Kairi would sigh and provide them with two answers, sometimes three, before leaving them to frantically guess the remainder on their own, occasionally throwing them a hint or two.

Same old, same old. One could almost cry from the monotony.

But as he found his brilliantly bright blue eyes straying to where Aerith stood, her hip bumping the brunet's to emphasise something, perhaps a joke, his eyes suddenly trained on the small amused smile the brunet wore, that dimple timidly appearing at the corner of his mouth, Cloud wondered just why it suddenly felt different.

xxx

The first time their eyes met, Cloud blinked as he found his eyes clashing with grey-blue ones. As was his habit whenever Selphie joined their group on the train ride home, he'd been disinterestedly staring around the train carriage, tuning out her chatter when Leon turned suddenly, their equally impassive stares meeting.

Leon's lips twisted into a small frown. A tiny flicker of confusion wavered in his eyes as he stared back. Cloud raised an eyebrow, his own lips pulling up into a tiny smirk as he returned the stare.

With another frown and a barely noticeable huff, Leon turned away, eyes fixing firmly on the train doors beside him. Cloud felt his smirk widened in amusement.

The second time it happened, Cloud didn't blink. He merely raised his eyebrow, eyes coolly amused as a tiny smug smirk curled his mouth. Leon frowned again, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared questioningly at Cloud for a moment, watching as the smirk widened, the smugness fading into a further amusement. A small scowl darkened Leon's features before he turned away, his grip tightening around the metal ring above his head, the papers of his essay crinkling slightly under the increased pressure of his fist.

The next few times followed the same pattern; Leon becoming increasingly annoyed with catching the smug blonde's gaze so frequently. The seventh time, however, Cloud broke the short-lived tradition. As the irritation swept across Leon's face, grey-blues eyes narrowing in annoyance, Cloud lifted his eyebrow as usual, but he didn't give his arrogant little smirk.

Instead he sent the brunet a small smile.

Leon blinked a couple of times in surprise before eyeing Cloud suspiciously. Cloud lifted a shoulder in a shrug, his eyebrow lowering as faint amusement briefly softened his face. Leon frowned and turned away, eyes looking out the window to where the setting sun had cast a golden glow over the nearby buildings.

Cloud felt his smug little smirk returning when he spied a small, faint sprinkling of pink dusting Leon's cheeks and nose.

The next two times followed the same pattern. The tenth time, as Leon gave his prerequisite frown, Cloud returned it with that small smile, blues eyes simmering as they held those familiar eyes in a gaze that subtly conveyed an interest.

Leon stepped back slightly, eyes narrowing slightly, meeting the unwavering stare Cloud gave him, silently contemplating the blonde. Then slowly, that small dimple emerged, a hesitant smile curling at Leon's lips, softening his features in the way that Cloud remembered from his early days of watching. Accepting grey-blues glowed beneath dark bangs as the train jerked a halt. Leon nodded once before turning and stepping off.

Silently watching the receding figure as the train slowly sped up again, Cloud let his tiny smile widen. He abruptly scowled when Sora noticed, commenting loudly and whacked the junior soundly across the back of his head.

xxx

Two weeks later during the weekend, after tucking his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans, Cloud came to a stop outside his house, the gate clanging shut behind him as he spotted a familiar brunet walking towards him, head bent over the paper brown bag held against his chest, small mutters drifting over to Cloud as he watched pink lips moved quietly, reciting a list of food followed by a small 'got it' as Leon continued obliviously towards him.

Cloud gave a tiny smirk, moving forward and stepping in front of Leon, the brunet stumbling back a step, surprise briefly freezing his face before his expression settled on a solemn, thoughtful look, the sound of the occasional car driving past, and the barking a dog down the street breaking the silence settling around them.

Cloud kept his face impassive as he reached forward and carefully pulled the bag out of Leon's grip, setting it down gently against the dark wood of the tall fence. Leon gave a small sound protest, shoes scuffling against the footpath as he moved to reclaim his package and was stopped by Cloud's firm grip on his hands. He looked up, a small frown on his lips and a question in his eyes.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, interlacing their fingers as he stepped forward, his face so close to Leon's, their noses almost brushed, watching the way those grey-blue eyes widened at the action and listening as Leon's breath quickened, soft, quick puffs sweeping past slightly parted lips as a tiny blush settled on the brunet's face.

A smug smirk graced Cloud's features, pleased with the reaction as he tilted his head, pressing his lips against Leon's. A quiet sigh danced between them, Leon tugged his hands free, moving them to Cloud's waist, fingers curling into the belt loops of his jeans as the brunet pressed just a little bit closer, a soft moan torn from the back of his throat as Cloud gently pried his lips open with his tongue, slipping past to slide against Leon's. Hands whispered across Leon's back, settling at the small of his back, pulling him firmly against Cloud as the kiss deepened.

When it ended, they stared at each other quietly for a moment, arms still wrapped around each other, listening as their breaths slowly returned to a regular pace, the dog still barking down the street, the occasional car still rumbling past. Silently they nodded to each other, Leon stepping back, his solemn thoughtful expression back in place, Cloud stooped to pick up the paper bag and raised a questioning eyebrow at Leon, his head jerking forward slightly as he straightened.

Nodding once more Leon started forward, Cloud easily falling into a step, the sound of their sneakers thudding on the concrete, a steady rhythm as they made their way down the empty street, the occasional glance at the other before fixing their eyes firmly on the path ahead.

After a few blocks of walking, Leon broke the silence, voice a low, caressing murmur as he tilted his head towards Cloud. "You know, we've never even spoken to each other before…"

Cloud looked up at the sky, a thoughtful hum tickling his throat. "Huh." He muttered voice slightly dazed and amused. "So we haven't." he lowered his gaze to the boy beside and cocked an eyebrow. "When you think about it though, are words really that important?"

Leon furrowed a brow in thought, the question turning over in his mind before he looked up and shook his head, reaching over and clasping Cloud's free hand, his small smile sweetly curling his lips as that tiny dimple appeared. Squeezing the brunet's hand once, Cloud kept a firm grip as they walked the next half hour in silence before stopping in front in of Leon's home, hands reluctantly separating as the pair stared at the modest brick house in front of them. Cloud handed the paper bag over, fingers' brushing as the bag was transferred; his familiar smirk on his face as he shoved his hands in his pockets, sharing a telling look with Leon before the brunet leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss onto Cloud's cheek. He pulled back with a firm nod, eyes quiet but warm as he slowly walked up the path and disappeared into the house.

xxx

Two seats behind the door of the train which carried them all to school, Aerith sat with Tifa and Yuffie, their voices low and cheerful as they discussed their weekends. Sora and Axel sat with Riku and Kairi, their voices a chorus of pleas for homework help. Roxas had his favourite textbook out, dishing sharp raps to Axel's head, voice harsh as he reprimanded his friend for failing to do his homework yet again. Riku smirking as he drawled a reproach at Sora. Kairi sighing as she pointed out the answers for the first two questions before waving the pair off, the occasional hints falling from her lips as the pair frantically scribbled answers to the questions, voices low as they conferred with each other on a answer.

Always the same. Every Day.

Not so typical was the sight of two boys sitting in the usually empty seat right in front of the door. Bags resting against their shins as they sat closely together, fingers laced together on Cloud's thigh, the blonde half slouching as usual, Leon's free hand holding open a book, his uniform immaculate as usual, Cloud occasionally moving to turn a page with his spare hand. Their eyes occasionally following a passage in book but mostly meeting the other's, gazes quiet and thoughtful. Cloud leant forward, dealing a sharp glare to a gaggle of gawking freshmen, shifting a little closer to Leon before resuming his thoughtful, quiet stare with Leon.

Definitely not the same old, same old.

End

Compared to my first two fics, I think I got their characters reasonably well but damned if it isn't hard keeping them that way. Cloud smiled I know, just like I know he doesn't really smile, but I remember reading that he was pretty egotistical in the beginning of FF7 so I decided he'd be the one to smile and break the routine. I can't really picture Leon doing so anyway, he comes off as being more timid for some reason.

Please Review.


End file.
